


Love Don't Cost A Thing (The FK Remix)

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The FK Remixes [5]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Filk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-13
Updated: 2002-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody combining the Schoolyard Mix feat. Fat Joe and the Bad Boy Remix feat. P. Diddy of Jennifer Lopez's "Love Don't Cost A Thing." Originally written for FF.net, but pulled due to their ever-changing rules. Also contains one swear word.</p><p><i>"It's not because of what you are..."</i> Natalie sings about how much she loves Nick in spite of what he is and his wealth... and Nick throws in a rap verse for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Don't Cost A Thing (The FK Remix)

My love don't cost a thing  
  
 _Nick:_  
Yeah  
Don't get it confused or twisted  
This is a Forever Knight remix  
With me and Natalie  
Lambie  
My girl, let's get started  
Come on  
  
It's not because of what you are  
I don't want your money or the car  
Doesn't really matter 'cos  
My love don't cost a thing  
I have nothing at all to hide  
I just want you by my side  
That's all I really want  
'Cos love don't cost a thing  
  
( _Nick:_ Lambie)  
When I started seeing another man  
It was obvious that you gave a damn  
Underneath the facade it was easy to see  
How much you really care for me  
When I took him home the other night  
You got jealous, we started to fight  
Afterward you just walked away  
I wish I had the courage to make you stay  
(Nick: I couldn't stay)  
It's not just a game that I'm trying to play  
I wish that things didn't have to be this way  
(Nick: Tell me what you want, c'mon)  
  
It's not because of what you are  
I don't want your money or the car  
Doesn't really matter 'cos  
My love don't cost a thing  
I have nothing at all to hide  
I just want you by my side  
That's all I really want  
'Cos love don't cost a thing  
  
( _Nick:_ Lambie)  
I'm gonna take a chance, try and make you understand  
I'll be happy as long as you're my man  
Don't think that I can be bought when I'm already yours  
What I need from you is not available in stores  
Don't be afraid to let me in your heart  
'Cos I really love you for who you are  
Your love for me makes me feel fulfilled  
I love you more than words and I always will  
It's not just a game that I'm trying to play  
I wish that things didn't have to be this way  
  
It's not because of what you are  
I don't want your money or the car (baby)  
Doesn't really matter 'cos  
My love don't cost a thing  
I have nothing at all to hide  
I just want you by my side  
That's all I really want  
'Cos love don't cost a thing  
  
Love don't cost a thing  
A thing  
A thing  
Yeah yeah, yeah...  
  
 _Nick:_  
Yeah, I know baby and you know  
That I can see this  
Love don't cost a thing you seem to think  
I don't know  
Every woman I've been with wanted everything  
Wanted everything that I could bring  
They'd say it was my personality that got them hypnotized  
But every relationship I was in was built on lies  
They didn't really care about me  
All they wanted was money and immortality  
But you're different 'cos you don't want anything  
You say that your love don't cost a thing  
Is it really true  
That your love don't cost a thing  
I wanna know if it's real  
I wanna know how you really feel  
Just tell me that your love for me is real  
If you want my heart you've got to be honest with me  
And have integrity  
It should be plain to see  
That I'm tired of women who use me for their own gain  
I'm tired of the heartache, struggles and the pain  
So much has happened in my life  
Now I just want to settle down  
Have a few children and a wife  
You know what I mean  
Just go straight, come clean  
Leave the past behind  
Have a real love that I can call mine  
Someone on bad days to tell me it'll be fine  
If your love is true  
Then that won't be impossible for you to do  
And life won't mean shit without you  
  
It's not the money that you've got ( _Nick:_ no)  
That can hit just the right spot ( _Nick:_ that's right)  
And get the keys into my heart ( _Nick:_ sing it)  
Think that can win my heart ( _Nick:_ no)  
Don't know what's in my heart ( _Nick:_ yes I do)  
(Love don't cost a thing)  
I think we need to spend some time ( _Nick:_ all right)  
And talk about where we're gonna be ( _Nick:_ yeah)  
If you're gonna be with me ( _Nick:_ Just you and me)  
And be part of my life  
So I can be your wife  
(Nick: Let's break it down right here)  
  
 _Nick:_  
Yeah  
Yeah  
I like this right here  
Just c'mon c'mon  
Just bounce for me like this  
Just bounce for me like this  
Just bounce for me like this  
  
Doesn't really matter 'cos ( _Nick: Really?_ )  
My love don't cost a thing ( _Nick: Lambie_ )  
  
It's not because of what you are  
I don't want your money or the car  
Doesn't really matter 'cos  
My love don't cost a thing  
I have nothing at all to hide  
I just want you by my side  
That's all I really want  
'Cos love don't cost a thing  
  
It's not because of what you are  
I don't want your money or the car  
Doesn't really matter 'cos  
My love don't cost a thing  
I have nothing at all to hide  
I just want you by my side  
That's all I really want  
'Cos love don't cost a thing  
  
It's not because of what you are  
I don't want your money or the car  
Doesn't really matter 'cos  
My love don't cost a thing  
I have nothing at all to hide  
I just want you by my side  
That's all I really want  
'Cos love don't cost a thing  
  
It's not because of what you are  
I don't want your money or the car  
Doesn't really matter 'cos  
My love don't cost a thing  
I have nothing at all to hide  
I just want you by my side  
  
 _(Fade Out)_


End file.
